CONFESIONES DE UN VAMPIRO
by Mitchell-Di
Summary: Edward todavía es humano. Pero sufre por el desamor de su amada. El alochol y el desenfreno lo llevarán a encontrarse con su destino. "Alguien lo encontrará" y le ofrecerá el trato de su vida. ADVERTENCIAS: UNIVERSO ALTERNO. ¡¡ SLASH ! EDWARD/JAMES/BELLA


**Disclaimer**: Todo personaje, marca o propiedad intelectual públicamente reconocible dentro de los trabajos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Aquellos públicamente reconocidos, corresponden a sus respectivos autores y propietarios. El autor no esta asociado en ninguna forma con los dueños, creadores o productores de los libros y las películas aquí citadas. No se pretende violar intencionalmente ninguna ley de protección a Marcas y Patentes así como tampoco los Derechos de Autor.

**ADVERTENCIA: Este Fic es SLASH ( CHICO/CHICO ) y algo de HET. Por lo que sino te gustan éste tipo de historias, será mejor que busques una de tu agrado. ¡¡¡ No flammes, por favor. Seamos respetuosos. !!!**

**NA: UNIVERSO ALTERNO.**

**Muchos hechos del libro fueron modificados. **

* * *

**CONFESIONES DE UN VAMPIRO**

**Capítulo 1 **

* * *

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, Vivo en una villa en Escocia, sólo mi servidumbre fiel me acompaña… y i _ella_. /i Ella a quien tanto amé, y a quien arrastré a la misma porquería que invade mi cuerpo.

¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto¿Por qué tuve que dañarla, si la amaba tanto?

Ahora me arrepiento¡me arrepiento tanto de haberlo hecho que…! Pero ya es tarde. Todo está consumado. Si tan solo el tiempo pudiese regresar y todo fuera como antes, pero éste será mi castigo por toda la eternidad, será la cruz que tenga que cargar hasta el final de los tiempos, hasta que sea perdonado, si es que el perdón existe para mí. Estoy muerto en vida, la oscuridad es mi fiel compañera y consejera.

_Vienen a mi mente aquellos recuerdos funestos en que mi destino quedó marcado por la fatalidad y la mediocridad. _

¡Maldigo aquélla noche en que me encontraba completamente ebrio!, aquella vez en que sufría de amores, llorando mi desgracia, mezclándome con la peor de las calañas! No pude haber caído más bajo.

La gente iba y venía en aquel bar de mala muerte. La risa de las cortesanas inundaba el lugar. Hombres saciando sus más bajos instintos por todas parte sin mostrar pudor. Pero a mi ya no me importaba nada, había perdido a la mujer amada, había sido un cobarde al no haber luchado por su amor. Esto me atormentaba día con día, estaba dispuesto a dejar de luchar, a darme por vencido, la vida ya no era vida.

Esa noche, había dispuesto que seria la última antes de partir, a donde no hay retorno, serían los últimos tragos que bebería. Alcé mi copa y brindé por ella. Acabé de prisa el licor, la garganta me quemaba y apenas podía sostenerme en pié. Estaba ya por retirarme del lugar cuando aquel enigmático hombre se acercó hacia mí.

Cuando puso su mano en mi hombro, sentí algo muy extraño. Un torrente de calor invadió todo mi ser; al volver mi vista hacia el, me quedé impactado por su presencia. Su larga cabellera dorada caía graciosa sobre sus hombros, resaltando sobre su rostro unos ojos azules, profundos como el mar, y esos labios rojos carnosos, tan sensuales. Yo parecía un ciego que recobraba la vista. ¡Oh Dios! Cuán enigmático era.

¿Sería una visión? No… él era real, y estaba en frente mío. Los sentidos regresaron a mí como por arte de magia. Habló y dijo si podía invitarle una copa, yo acepté de inmediato, se sentó a lado mío. perfectas formas mostraban sus bien formado torso, y aquel atuendo negro… Parecía un sueño, un sueño que me tenía completamente atrapado. El apartó mi cabello que caía sobre mi cara, y me dijo algo que nunca olvidaré:

_"La amas como jamás nadie la ha amado. Con un amor furioso, de un modo violento. hasta yo me maravillo de que tu corazón no haya reventado nunca con tanta pasión contenida" _

Me ví descubierto por alguien que nunca en mi vida había visto. Sus palabras en un principio me parecieron muy entrometidas. Con mi habitual gesto de desprecio aparté la mirada de el. Pareció no importarle ya que continuó charlando, aunque yo no fuera capaz de contestar. Tomó algunas copas, sacó un cigarrillo, y lo encendió.

El humo del cigarro me llenó, y recordé el día en que i ella /i me había regalado la armónica. Desde entonces mis labios no habían probado el sabor de la nicotina. Me aparté un poco del sujeto, lo notó, y apagó el cigarrillo enseguida. Me dijo que no me había visto antes por el lugar, y yo solté una estrenduosa carcajada. Pensé que sería ilógico que recordara la cara de todos sus clientes… los tipos como él no tenían memoria. De inmediato me sonrió, comentó con la mayor calma del mundo que no era un prostituto. Que le gustaba visitar el lugar de vez en cuando pero nada más. Parecía que me había leído el pensamiento. Acabé charlando con el de cosas triviales, sin duda un hombre inteligente y culto, después de todo.

Horas mas tarde me invitó a su casa, yo no tenía nada que perder y ¿Qué mortal podría resistirse a sus encantos?, así que acepté su invitación. La calle estaba desierta, ni una sola alma pasaba por ahí, sólo se escuchaba el eco de nuestros pasos. Unos metros más adelante, aguardaba un carruaje, lo abordamos, y así comenzó mi camino hacia la perdición.

El observaba tranquilamente por fuera de la ventanilla, comentando acerca de cuán perfecta se veía la luna llena, madre de todas las criaturas nocturnas y de lo mágica que la noche era. Yo seguía sin omitir palabra, mas no era necesario hablar, el parecía adivinar todos mis pensamientos.

* * *

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero llegamos a su morada. Una espectacular mansión empalada en lo alto de una montaña. La puerta principal abrió sus puertas y penetramos.

Parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido por algunos instantes. Un decorado exquisito adornaba el interior, magníficos cuadros y esculturas antiguas rodeaban la sala principal. Velas alumbraban a duras penas la estancia. Había olor a cera derretida por todas partes y un silencio sepulcral invadía el ambiente.

Se quitó su fina capa y la dejó encima de uno de los sillones más amplios, se sentó, y por enésima vez, me miró de arriba abajo. Yo hice lo mismo con él, aunque me encontraba de pié. Mi instinto me gritaba que debía salir de ahí, pero mis deseos me ordenaban lo contrario.

A medida que lo observaba, sentía abrirse en mí, emociones de las cuales hasta entonces no sospechaba. Los más grandes pintores de todos los tiempos no habrían encontrado un modelo mejor como aquel hombre. Ninguna paleta, ningún poema hubiese sido suficiente para plasmar su enigmática galanura. Yo no sé si las llamas en mi interior, provenían del cielo o del infierno pero una angustia, se clavaba en mi corazón, y cada minuto que pasaba, me parecía una eternidad.

El adivinaba mi confusión y como si quisiese ayudarme, me lanzó una mirada de divinas promesas. Sus ojos eran poema, su voz música. Se acercó lentamente hacia mí y me susurró en el oído:

_"Si quisieses ser parte de mí, ciertamente serías muy feliz, Ven a mí, juntos seremos uno sólo, seremos el amor en su más pura expresión; lo que yo te ofrezco es juventud, belleza, la vida verdadera, no existirá ni pasado ni presente, ni futuro. Todo transcurrirá como un sueño, como un largo y eterno beso. Serás libre, yo te guiaré hacia lugares desconocidos, y dormirás tranquilo. Renuncia a todo aquello que te lastima, te cuidaré, te protegeré, te amaré.."_

Me tenía completamente embelesado, todo lo que de su boca salía, era como una orden para mí. Pero… ¿Renunciar¿Renunciar a aquello que aunque lejos me sostenía? Estaba angustiado. Gotas de sudor caminaban por mi cuerpo. Estaba en una lucha constante con mi interior.

Hasta ésos momentos, mi piel no había rosado la suya, cuando sus manos se aferraron a las mías. Eran frías como la piel de una serpiente, como el más crudo invierno, y sin embargo me dejó la sensación de ser quemado con un hierro candente.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, cerré mis ojos, y la imagen de i ella/i mi dulce amor aparecía una y otra vez. Aquel amor se había arraigado de manera indestructible, pero a la vez sentía la necesidad de arrancarlo de raíz. A pesar de todas mis preguntas sin respuestas, me dejé llevar. El sujeto me dominaba completamente. Con una sola mirada, había hecho de mi otro hombre.

Comencé acariciar y a besar el sitio donde el había puesto sus manos sobre las mías; un sentimiento comenzaba a manar, mas no sabía aún el nombre del ser que me hacía sentir como un idiota. Entonces el me dijo con voz melodiosa: James es mi nombre.

Su nombre retumbó en mi cabeza.

_ James, James, James…_

—Debes estar cansado Edward.

¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? Pero no pregunté más, y asentí con la cabeza, me llevó a la parte superior de la casa, caminamos por un amplio corredor, y por fin al final de éste, se encontraba una puerta, la abrió y pasamos al interior.

Parecía digno de un rey. Colchas, y sábanas de seda, una pequeña biblioteca al fondo, una sala de té, y a un costado lo que parecía ser un gran ventanal, pero tenía las cortinas corridas. Me prendió un rabillo de vela y lo colocó sobre la mesita de noche. James se tumbó en la cama. Yo estaba al píe de la misma, deleitándome con su imagen, era tan sensual.

—Esta será tu habitación, que descanses Edward y que tengas dulces sueños.

Salió sin que yo pudiese decirle unas palabras, traté de alcanzarlo, pero al salir de mi cuarto, había desaparecido. Se había esfumado.

Hasta ésos momentos no había reparado en la hora, eran las seis de la mañana, y yo no había pegado el ojo. Me desnudé y me metí en la cama que aún olía a el. De inmediato el sueño llegó a mí y me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo.

Tuve sueños inexplicables, parecidos a pesadillas. Bella gritaba y me decía que tuviera piedad de ella, que no la lastimara… Luego aparecía James, tan seductor, diciendo cosas en un idioma extraño y que yo no podía entender. De nueva cuenta Bella suplicaba con las manos ensangrentadas… Yo en una cama, rodeado de bellas mujeres que bailaban alrededor mío, sintiendo varios pares de manos acariciando mi cuerpo. ¡Yo quería gritar, pero no podía! hasta que no pude más y me desperté bañado en sudor.

Me incorporé, corrí la cortina y observé el panorama. El sol estaba en lo alto, eso significaba que había dormido por mucho tiempo; de cualquier manera la vista era bellísima.

_Si hubiese sabido que ése sería mi último amanecer como mortal._

* * *

¡Tenía una sed horrible¡ la resaca de la trasnochada estaba haciendo mella en mi estado de ánimo, pero también me sentía sucio, así que lo primero que hice fue tomar un baño.

Una vez que me aseé, bajé a la sala principal. Todo estaba en silencio, lo que no me pareció normal, dado que aquella casa tan enorme debía de tener mucha servidumbre para tener todo en orden. Sólo apareció un hombre con aspecto lúgubre, que parecía ser el mayordomo, y me indicó que había dispuesto un lugar para mí en el comedor. Al llegar, mi sorpresa sería mayor al descubrir que el único que tomaría alimentos sería yo.

Pregunté por James y el mayordomo sólo me dijo que llegaría mas tarde. Comí solo, como tantas otras veces… Extraño, pero me sentía tranquilo, no quedaba nada de aquel ebrio de la noche anterior, había recuperado mi aspecto de noble. Al terminar de degustar el delicioso platillo que se me sirvió, me propuse hacer un recorrido por la casa y llegué hasta el jardín trasero, miré para todos lados tratando de encontrar más gente deambulando por ahí, pero fue inútil, no cabía duda de que estaba completamente solo. Un ligero viento movía mis cabellos, los árboles empezaban a tirar sus hojas preparándose para la siguiente estación.

Comenzaba a aburrirme.

Por mi cabeza había cruzado la idea de retirarme, pero no sería correcto irme sin despedirme de James, esperaría hasta su llegada. De pronto tuve la sensación de que alguien me observaba, me pareció también sentir un suspiro en mi espalda y me volví instintivamente. Sólo el eco del viento.

De nuevo entré, me sentía fuera de tono en aquel sitio. Fijé mi vista en un rincón oscuro del aquel salón. _Algo _ en la amplia pared estaba cubierto con una sábana. La curiosidad me mataba y despacio me fui acercando, pude ver que se trataba de un finísimo espejo empotrado en madera y carey. Parecía que tenía tiempo en el olvido pues se notaba maltratado. Las ventanas estaban pintadas de negro, así que ningún rayo de luz podría traspasar. Excentricidades, pensé… Hasta que por fin di con algo que mis ojos no podían pasar por alto. Un enorme cuadro colgaba al otro extremo. El joven en el retrato era nada más y nada menos que James, tan gallardo, tan joven… Había una pequeña inscripción en una de las orillas bajas del retrato, era una fecha escrita a mano. "Junio 24 de Junio de 16…"

Llegó el mayordomo a interrumpir mi curiosidad, y tuve que dejar de leer, me pareció que no le gustaba para nada que estuviera husmeando. Pregunté por la familia del "señor", y sólo obtuve por respuesta i que no podía decirme nada, porque era un completo extraño. /i Mi orgullo se vio herido, nunca nadie me había negado una explicación. A partir de ése momento el tipo no se despegó para nada de mi lado, paso que daba, paso que era seguido por él… Sonreí al recordar al tiburón, y la pequeña rémora que siempre está al lado suyo tratando de comer las sobras que el gran pez dejaba del lado, y dado que yo no sabía el nombre del individuo en cuestión, me hice a la idea de llamarle: El "Mayordomo rémora."

Cual perro sabueso seguía tras de mí, y no me quedó otra cosa mas que dirigirme de nueva cuenta a mi habitación. Me sentía como un preso, caminando de un lado para otro, con las manos en los bolsillos. Miré el reloj de pared, eran las 5:30 PM. ¡Que pérdida de tiempo más grande!

Al ver toda la amplitud de la habitación, simulé que era un hermoso teatro, las butacas en frente de mí, gente en completo silencio, y yo recitando mi Romeo, y Bella mi Julieta asomada por el balcón. Bella caía rendía por mis palabras y versos de amor.

Minutos más tarde comenzaron a sonar miles de relojes marcando las seis PM, todos al mismo tiempo. El eco de las campanadas retumbó por todos lados, pude contar alrededor de seis en mi alcoba, de varias formas y tamaños.

Un ladrido flojo y enmohecido se escuchó, corrí al ventanal y pude apreciar que un perro enorme se acercaba, clavé la vista en él, tenía una mirada sin brillo, el pelaje gris, y todos los síntomas de estar en plena forma. Cuando lo perdí de vista, salí inmediatamente, hasta que me encontré al borde de las escaleras, y lo vi.

Vi a James, estaba con el mayordomo rémora, y le daba su capa, definitivamente había estado fuera de casa.

—Buenas noches —me dijo.

Se fue acercando despacio al final de las escaleras y me ofreció su mano, bajé lentamente. Se disculpó por su larga ausencia. _ Motivos de trabajo, asuntos importantes imposibles de cancelar_. Lo que menos importaba era que me diese una explicación de sus actividades, pero le agradecí el detalle.

Con un movimiento de sus dedos, despachó al mayordomo rémora y nos quedamos solos. Ahora vestía un atuendo verde esmeralda que le quedaba estupendamente, eso resaltaba aún sus facciones. Le comenté que se veía realmente bien. Solo sonrió, El mayordomo rémora regresó minutos más tarde con una bandeja de plata y en ella dos copas y una botella de vino. James sirvió el líquido y me ofreció una. La tomé.

—Por el gusto de habernos conocido. Salud —dijo.

Era un vino exquisito, se lo hice saber, James comentó que era de una cosecha "muy especial" y que solo las visitas importantes tenían el gusto de saborearlo.

—Así que soy especial —Sonreí—¿Quieres seducirme James?

Me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Edward. No te sorprendan mis palabras mis acciones, todo esto tiene una explicación. Y con respecto a… Seducirte… Creo que fui yo quien cayó primero, seducido por tus encantos, fue por ése motivo que te invité a venir.

Debo admitir que me sentí halagado. Y decidí ser un poco más audaz.

—Ya veo. Pues bien, estoy aquí ¿Alguna idea en mente James? La noche es larga.

Yo desplegaba toda mi sensualidad. Quería ver su reacción ante una invitación abierta.

—Tengo muchas ideas en mente Edward, pero todo a su tiempo, no hay que apresurar las cosas.

Mi anfitrión su copa de vino en la mesa, y se pasó la lengua por sus labios, venía hacia a mí, estaba ya tan cerca… sus labios estaban ya tan cerca de los míos. Solo bastaba que yo inclinara un poco y… pero no. James se puso a mis espaldas, y con sus largos brazos me rodeó por la cintura. Otra vez tuve la sensación de estar en un cuarto frío, pero la sangre me hervía por dentro. Con una de sus manos, me acarició el cabello, se sentían tan bien aquellas caricias. Yo solo cerraba mis ojos y disfrutaba.

—No me has contestado James ¿Porqué soy tan especial?

—Mi querido Edward, ahora no hablemos de ello. Hay mucha noche por delante.

—Quizás el que no tenga mucho tiempo soy yo —Dije resuelto.

—¿Acaso piensas marcharte ya?

—Es una posibilidad. Todo depende.

—¿Depende de…?

—De ti James, por supuesto. Desapareces y apareces de una manera misteriosa. Te recuerdo que eres el anfitrión. No puedes abandonar a un invitado "especial" y dejarlo al cuidado de un agrio mayordomo.

—¿Te refieres a Gerard? ha sido mi fiel sirviente durante mucho, mucho tiempo. ¿Te ha molestado?

—No directamente, pero no me gusta que me sigan a todas partes como si fuera un asesino en serie a punto de cometer algún crimen. Ahora James, tengo muchas dudas, y quisiera que me las aclararas a la brevedad.

—¿Qué dudas?

—Apareces de la noche a la mañana, me invitas a tu casa, muy acogedora por cierto… Y yo no he visto a nadie más aparte de nosotros tres ¿Por qué un tipo como tú vive solo¿No te da miedo que algún ladrón se meta por la noche e intente robar¿No tienes familia?

—Son demasiadas preguntas. Solo te diré que me gusta mi privacidad, y… Descuida, nadie ha intentado, ni intentará entrar aquí, por el contrario, evitan siquiera pasar cerca… Sé cuidarme.

—También he visto una pintura exquisita en el otro salón. El que pintó el cuadro, plasmó el lienzo con mucho detenimiento, sin duda alguna un verdadero artista. Lo que me intriga es la fecha de realización. 24 junio 1666, por lo que sería inútil imaginar que el joven del retrato seas tú.

—Eres muy curioso Edward y la curiosidad mató al gato ¿Lo sabías? —James se puso muy serio de repente.— El joven del retrato, es alguien… Que murió hace mucho tiempo. Hay un gran parecido ¿no es cierto? Pero entre ese hombre y yo, no hay ninguna relación. Nunca más.

—¿No hay lazos de sangre que te unan a él? Son idénticos, como dos gotas de agua.

—El lazo de "sangre" es lo único que tenemos en común. El murió y yo sigo aquí.

—Me parece que te afecta el hablar de esto, el tono de tu voz cambia radicalmente, Rencor… ésa es la frase correcta para tu actitud.

—Cambiemos de tema ¿quieres Edward?

—Bien. Entonces, te diré algo sobre mí.

-Me basta con lo que sé. Muchacho solitario, y rebelde… También un romántico empedernido. Orgulloso, noble y leal. Una caja de sorpresas. Eres perfecto. Lo que cualquier mujer ú hombre busca en una pareja. Yo no te hubiera dejado ir tan fácilmente. Hubiese peleado como una fiera por ti… pero bueno, hay gente muy débil en éste mundo, nadie es perfecto, y i ella /i mucho menos.

James sabía más sobre mí de lo que aparentaba. Al principio supuse que por ser yo un reconocido actor de teatro, y ser hijo de uno de los hombres más potentados de la ciudad, él me habría visto en alguna puesta en escena y me hubiese reconocido. Pero hablar sobre lo que me tenía triste y abatido, nadie, absolutamente nadie, estaba al tanto, sólo yo. Aún en el estado tan deplorable en que me encontraba por el consumo de alcohol, de mi boca no había salido una sola palabra.

—¿Porqué te quedas callado Edward?

—James… No se por qué, pero tu manera de actuar, me hace pensar que no eres como las demás personas. Desde que te vi, sentí algo muy extraño. Además llegaste en el momento en el que me disponía a retirarme del bar, interferiste con el destino que yo ya había escogido para mí… Dime de una buena vez James ¿Quién eres tú¿Te mandó alguien a espiarme¿Mi padre acaso? Por que yo no me trago el cuento de que soy especial. Te he estado observando, y hasta cierto punto empezaba a gustarme éste jueguito… Pero se acabó… ¿Qué quieres de mí¿Placer? Eso tendrás entonces…

Enfadado como estaba comencé a desabotonarme la camisa, quería ver su reacción, yo tenía que saber la verdad. Una verdad que no estaba muy seguro de querer escuchar, tal ves la respuesta no sería del todo agradable a mis oídos, pero estaba tan ansioso que ya no soportaba más. James me miró directamente a los ojos, y comenzó a relatarme parte de la historia… parte de su identidad, como si hablara consigo mismo.

"Han pasado noches y noches abrumadoras. ¿Hoy será la noche? Me preguntaba una y otra vez. ¿Será hoy, cuando lo encuentre? Cuando por fin, una sensación recorrió toda mi piel. Yo sabía que con sólo dar unos pasos más, _ lo_ vería, tan bello, tan hermoso, con un aspecto endiabladamente angelical, sumido en una profunda y penetrante mirada… Mirada de esos ojos azules cristalinos. Una impresión de que me abandonaría en sus cabellos castaños y largos, su tez blanca, su cuerpo perfecto. Mi dueño, mi compañero de la oscuridad…"

Al escuchar ésta palabra, me quedé impactado, confieso que me dio cierto temor el escucharlo, pero aún estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante con la plática, no podía dar marcha atrás, sería hoy o nunca.

Su respiración se aceleraba al ver mi torso desnudo, quería llevarlo hasta mis dominios, que bajara ése aire de altivez, y que cayera ante mi, indefenso, sediento de mí… Pero no cedía. ¡Qué fuerza de voluntad mostraba! así que continuó hablando, casi susurrando…

"Mi ideal personificado, millones y millones de ideas reunidas en mí, en mi compañero que tanto perseguía a lo largo de estos angustiosos siglos nocturnos rodeados de soledades… y así fue como te encontré… estaba escrito. Cuando llegué al bar me dirigí hacia ti, Yo seguía con la visión de mi ángel de la Noche. Mi corazón latía a pulsos acelerados, ya pasaba la media noche y a mi mente llegaban las escenas de mis hermanos sedientos de sangre, bebiendo de la inocente virgen que yacía amarrada, retorciéndose del dolor y de las numerosas heridas que su cuerpo había recibido…"

"Por un momento te imaginé en aquella escena, bebiendo tu sangre con pausada intensidad, olvidando los refinados movimientos de mi clase, era absurdo… Pero ahí estabas, Te veías tan precioso… Tal y como te había imaginado en mis sueños vampíricos…"

—¿Sueños vampíricos¿¡Maldición James de qué demonios hablas!?

—¿Querías explicaciones no? Pues te las estoy dando, de hecho eres al primero que se las doy… Lo demás infortunados no tuvieron tu suerte.

—¿Me estás dando a entender que eres un… vampiro?

—Tú lo has dicho.

Solté una carcajada.

—Perdona que no te crea ni una sola palabra. Pero debo admitir que tienes mucha imaginación. Hasta podrías escribir una novela acerca de los vampiros, te iría muy bien.

Me parecía tan cómica y tan absurda su respuesta que no pude evitar reírme y burlarme de James.

-¿Te burlas de mi Edward?

—Tómalo como tú quieras. Lamento decirte que me has decepcionado. Te creí una chico más sensato, que sólo buscaba un poco de compañía, alguien con quien pasar la noche. Creo que no tengo más que hacer aquí.

—Estás muy equivocado Edward, si piensas que voy a dejarte ir tan fácilmente.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer¿Amarrarme¿Golpearme¡Oh, ya sé¿Me clavarás tus colmillos en el cuello y beberás mi sangre hasta matarme?

Al descubrir mi cuello, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en él, su respiración se agitó. Su cabello comenzó a agitarse, como si un viento invisible lo meciera, y como una fiera salvaje se abalanzó sobre mí. forcejeamos, tenía una fuerza extraordinaria, más bien sobrenatural¡estaba irreconocible! de su boca salían algunos gruñidos caninos. ¡Estaba apunto de alcanzar mi cuello cuando los relojes comenzaron a sonar.! Me dejó tirado en el suelo, exhausto. Me dió la espalda.

—¡Todavía no es tiempo! —Gritó.

—¡Basta!, ya no quiero oír ni una palabra más James —Me incorporé con apremio — ¡No quiero ser un juguete más de tu burla! Debí habérmelo imaginado. Estás completamente loco, y yo como un estúpido que me dejé llevar por tus encantos. Fue una locura haber aceptado tu invitación. Me iré inmediatamente de aquí. Me das asco.

Estaba realmente furioso. Lo que había pasado era una locura. Traté de salir de ahí, pero James, con un movimiento extremadamente rápido, y que mis pupilas no detectaron, me cortó el paso. Su rostro había cambiado completamente, de ser aquel chico tan seductor y sensual, pasó a ser el de una criatura diabólica, dispuesta a devorar a su víctima en el más leve descuido. Yo retrocedí unos pasos, mirando hacia donde poder escapar, pero no había salida, me tenía en sus manos, traté de guardar compostura ante la situación, aunque el corazón estaba apunto de salirse de mi pecho, mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta.

—No Edward, tú no puedes marcharte, tu destino ya está marcado. Te necesito para seguir siendo joven, hermoso.

—James por favor… Razona, tranquilízate, no estás pensando bien las cosas, descansa, quizás mañana, todo vuelva a la normalidad.

—No Edward. Estabas buscando una salida… Estabas por terminar todo… Es por ti que yo estoy aquí… Tú me llamaste.

—¡James, entiende¿Acaso no comprendes? Yo nunca te había visto… ¡No pude haberthe llamado!

—¿Ya no recuerdas aquellas noches en vela Edward¡Cuando implorabas que todo terminara¡Tus ganas de morir! Yo vivo de la desesperanza… Del odio… Así es como me hago más fuerte y tú mi querido Edward, estabas rozagante de todo eso. Por tal motivo, tendrás el honor de ser parte de mí y tal vez olvides a… Bella.

Un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda… ¡BELLA NO!

—¡Déjala fuera de todo esto¡No te atrevas siquiera a nombrarla!

Yo caminaba desesperado de un lado a otro, confundido con las palabras de James.

—Te daba rabia saber que ella pudiera estar en brazos de otro hombre… ¿Cuántas veces no la hiciste tuya en sueños y que la amabas con una pasión desbordada y salvaje?

—James no continúes, por que no sé de qué sería capaz…

—Yo sé de lo que serías capaz… y ése pensamiento me complace, Amas a ésa chica, pero por otro lado, sientes unos celos enfermizos. Yo puedo ayudarte Edward, decídete y verás que no te arrepentirás. Nos ayudaremos mutuamente. Gozarás de un poder inimaginable, verás cosas que otros no verán, serás joven por siempre. Tendrás el poder absoluto sobre todas las criaturas de la noche, serás el amo y señor.

Todos tenemos un lado oscuro, y a veces es muy difícil de controlar, aflora la negatividad que hay en nuestro interior, y eso me estaba pasando a mí. Me estaba dejando llevar por la pasión y mis deseos reprimidos por tantos años… yo mismo me daba vergüenza. James tenía razón. Deseaba tener a Bella en mis brazos a toda costa, deseaba poder acariciarla, besarla. Y matar aquel tipo que había visto en el recorte del periódico, tomándola de la mano. i Su prometido Jacob Black /i según las noticias. ¡Cómo lo odiaba! Pero más me odiaba yo… atado a una mujer a quien no amaba. Llegué a pensar muchas cosas… ¡Hubiera sido mejor que yo hubiera muerto en el accidente¡¿Por qué no murió ella?! la mujer que me arrebató la felicidad¿O me la robé yo? Sí yo… yo fui… De ahí vino el ansia por el vino… mi caída… una vida de desenfreno total. Tuve a las mujeres que quise, y todas me recordaban a ella… ELLA SIEMPRE ELLA.

—¿Ves como tengo razón Edward? Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes. Estás confundido… Puedo sentirlo…

—Claro que somos diferentes, no hay punto de comparación entre tu y yo… y no estoy confundido… ¡A ella no sería capaz de lastimarla!

—Ese orgullo tonto, no te llevará a ningún lado… vamos Edward, ya no perdamos más el tiempo. Déjate llevar por mí, no sentirás dolor, al contrario, será muy placentero…

—¡Esto debe ser una pesadilla! Si… eso debe ser, el maldito alcohol es el que me está jugando ésta mala pasada.

Comenzaba a dudar de mi cordura.

—No es una pesadilla, todo es real… Muy real.

—No, no… ¡Los vampiros no existen¡Tú no existes¡nada de esto existe¿Q-Qué me sucede¡Todo me está dando vueltas¡ James… ¿Q-Qué me has hecho?

A duras penas pude sostenerme gracias a una mesa cercana.

—Te dije que era una bebida especial Edward— Sonrió maligno.

—¡ERES UN…!

—Ése vocabulario no va contigo Edward, arruinas tu linda cara. Y para que veas que no soy tan malo, te daré un poco más de tiempo para que reflexiones. A la media noche iré a buscarte a tu alcoba. Ah, y no intentes escapar, sería inútil, yo te encontraría hasta debajo de las piedras. Pero bueno, con lo débil que te has puesto, no creo que llegaras a algún lado. Nos veremos… pronto.

Se esfumó...Así de simple.

Era verdad entonces. ¡James era un maldito vampiro! Mientras tanto yo iba cayendo en un sueño muy profundo, mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

¿Qué pasaría ahora conmigo¿Qué planes tenía para mi James? Todas esas preguntas me abordaron rápidamente, y ninguna de ellas tenía respuesta.

Bella… Mi dulce y adorada Bella. Pensé en ella de inmediato. Nunca pensé que mis días terminarían así, de ésta manera¡ni en mis más locas ideas lo hubiera imaginado!

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, llegué hasta las escaleras, subí muy lentamente, sintiendo muy pesado mi cuerpo. Me ayudaba con la barandilla para subir escalón por escalón. Comencé a escuchar ruidos extraños en el piso de arriba, muchas pisadas, muchas risas y otros sonidos que no logré distinguir. Cuando llegué al pasillo, mis piernas no respondieron más y caí de rodillas. Me arrastré como un inválido, como pude abrí la puerta, unos metros más adelante me desplomé… Y no supe más de mí.

* * *

**CONTINUARA**


End file.
